El Destino del universo
by KiraYamato15987
Summary: Un mundo paralelo donde Athrun y Cagalli manejan Orb en su neutralidad mientras Plant y la Alianza Terrestre estan en guerra y Lacus y Kira tienen un hijo de 13 años y Athrun y Cagalli tienen uno de 14 no es un buen Summary asi que por favor lean
1. El amanecer de un nuevo guerrero

Inicio del FanFiction "El Destino Del Universo…"

Capitulo 1 "El Amanecer de un nuevo guerrero"

Era Cósmica 69

Lacus! Lacus!-Grita un joven pelo marron de ojos color violeta-Permiso! Lo siento! Permiso oiga! Doctor!

Uhh…? Oh si el señor Yamato verdad?- contesta el doctor-

Ehh… Si! Donde esta Lacus?-Pregunto algo emocionado el joven de 25 años ( no estoy muy bien con la edad así que perdónenmela ^^)-

Esta en el cuarto #267 señor… esta descansando ahora mismo, le ha dolido mucho pero dijo que valió la pena- contesta el doctor enseñándole el pasillo por donde esta Lacus-

Gracias Doctor! Tenga un buen día!- le dice Kira saliendo corriendo de emocion-

Ehh! Oiga! Joven! No corra asi! Recuerde que este es un hospital!!-le grita el doctor a Kira-

Y doctor, recuerde que no debe gritar en el hospital- Dice sonriendo un chico peliazul maliciosamente-

O si… Perdóneme señor-Le contesta el doctor-

#267… #267… Oh aquí esta!-dice abriendo la puerta-

Oiga usted, largo de aquí!- dice una señora un poco gorda devorándose un pedasote de carne-

Oohh!! Perdoneme señora!-dice cerrando la puerta a la velocidad de la luz- Quee!!?? Pero si este era el cuarto #276!! Osea que me lo pase!!! Aahh!!!- dice mientras corre para atrás-

Whew! Aquí esta-dice abriendo la puerta, ahí esta Lacus con el niño en los brazos, y Athrun sentado junto a Cagalli-

Ara! Por que has llegado tan tarde Kira! Sabes que tu esposa te ha estado esperando?-le dice Cagalli a Kira-

Eehh… Cagalli, no seas tan duro con Kira, debio haberse extraviado en el camino… como siempre…-le contesta la hermosa pelirosada-

Jee… eso es cierto Cagalli… hace no mucho vi a Kira pasarse este cuarto y lo queria llamar pero como vi que habria otra puerta pues me puse a ver el espectáculo… jejeee…-contesta Athrun-

Quee!!?? Athrun! Me viste ir al cuarto equivocado y no me llamaste??!!!- le dice Kira a su mejor amigo-

Jejejeeee!- dicen todos con una risita malévola menos Lacus que esta sonriente como siempre-

Lo grabe todo… jaja!-dice riendo Athrun sacando su celular y mostrandole a Kira el video-

Eliminaloo!!-dice Kira-

Ara, Ara… Kira! Debemos pensar en un nombre para el bebe…-dice Lacus-

En eso ya pensé Lacus-Dice Kira- pongamosle Nyo…

Es perfecto Kira!-dice athrun- Suena con Ryu!

Hablando de eso… Athrun, donde esta Ryu?-pregunta la pelirosada-

Esta jugando por el hospital… ya regresara.-dice Cagalli-

Mamaaaaaa!!!! -Dice un niño corriendo hacia su mama con aproximadamente 1 año y medio-

Que paso Ryu?-pregunta preocupada la madre al notar que esta llorando-

Me encontré una arañaa!! Era enorme!!!-dice asustado el niño-

Ahh… con que solo era eso…-dice Cagalli-

Jajaja…-todos se empiezan a reír incluyendo a Ryu-

13 años después

Kira y Lacus ya tienen 37 años Athrun tiene 38 y Cagalli al igual que Kira tiene 37 Nyo ya tiene 13 y es un conductor de el Saber Strike y Ryu tiene 14 y conduce el Saber Aegis.

Uhm… padre… por que tuvo que venir otra guerra…?-La alianza terrestre habia proclamado guerra por que orb no queria ser su aliado en la guerra contra ZAFT-

No se hijo… no se…-responde Kira a su hijo-

Orb Hangar de los Gundams Hunter, Saber Chaos y Blaster Abyss habian 3 extendidos vestidos de Orb (lo siento por copiarme no se me ocurrio otra)

Vamos Raúl y Paúl! No tenemos tiempo! Tenemos 120 segundos para esta operación!-dice Astrid (la chica es la extendida estrella. Soy hombre asi que…)-

Vamos!-aparecen los tres con armas Astrid tiene un cuchillo y una metralleta, Raul tiene dos bazookas y Paul tiene dos metralletas 67 segundos después estan corriendo a los gundams y se suben tiran sus armas en el suelo y operan los gundams-

Sistemas operativos conectados, energia al 100%, modo de batalla encendido Hunter! Encendido! -murmura Astrid-Bien estoy bien que tal ustedes!

Cañones al 100%, Escudo reflector listo, modo batalla encendido, Sable de luz doble ajustado a la potencia maxima, capacidad de ataque 110% Saber Chaos! Encendido-Dice Raúl- Paul! Y tu?

Cañones positronicos al 100%, energía de rifle 100% Blaster Abyss! Listo!-dice Paul-

Vamos!-dicen los tres y disparan para destruir el Hangar-

Robaron los 3 gundams! Señor! Mandamos al Saber Aegis y el Saber Strike?

Si soldado… digale que los capture…-dice el capitan-

Llamando a Nyo Yamato y a Ryu Zala! Por favor súbanse a sus MS-dice el altavoz-

Grr…! Nos atacan de nuevo!-dice Nyo-

Vamos Nyo! le dice Ryu a Nyo (que obvio)-

Mientras en el campo de batalla-

Ahahahakakaskakakkakakkakak!!! Mueran soldados inservibles!!! Muahahahahahahhaha!!!-dice Paul mientras destruye 8 murasames con su rayo de un tiro-

Eeeehh!!-dice Raul mientras destruye 5 murasames y luego 4-

Hmmmm… Que débiles son estos murasames…-dice Astrid sacando el arco de su GUNDAM y lanzandole flechas a los murasames-

En el Arcángel donde están el Saber Strike y Saber Aegis

*Nyo entra en su GUNDAM*

Nyo Yamato! Strike! Permiso para despegar!

_Permiso __concedido Nyo Yamato, por favor, despegue!_

Nyo Yamato! Strike! Haciendo la salida!

Dicho eso el strike se torno en su Shift Phase en azul y rojo en el pecho y con las manos blancas pero con un escudo reflector.

*Ryu entra en su GUNDAM*

Ryu Zala! Aegis! Esperando Despegue!

_Ryu Zala! Por Favor despegue!_

Ryu Zala! Aegis! Allá Voy

_En el campo de batalla_

Mueranse tontos!!! Muajajaajajaajajajaja!!!-Dice Paul un poco loco-

Que debiles son estos coordinadores… será porque no fueron entrenados debidamente?- dice Astrid-

Hmm… que debiles…-dice Raul sacando las espadas del Chaos y cortando dos murasames por la mitad-

GAAHH!!- dice uno de los pilotos de los murasames- Ayudaa!!!

Alla voy! No moriremos aquí!!-dice el compañero mientras va volando a ayudarlo-

Hmm…. Otro?-dice Astrid mientras saca su arco- entonces moriras tambien

Noooo!!! Madre!! Nunca me gusto tu estofado de carne!!!-dice el conductor como si fueran sus últimas palabras-

_De repente la flecha de luz del __Hunter es destruida por un rayo positronico…_

Como fue eso posible??!!-dice mirando al lugar de origen del disparo-

Aparece el Strike con su cañon positronico y el Aegis alado…

Veamos si pueden contra nosotros!!! – grita Ryu sacando su sable laser-

Grr!! Esto es por declarar la guerra!!!-dice disparando con el laser-

Aaiiieeeee!!!!! Casi me das maldito!! Ahora muere muaahahahah!!!!-dice Paul-

Veamos quien es el derribado!-dice Nyo tirando el cañon y sacando su sable laser y saliendo volando contra el enemigo(aquí el Strike solo tiene 1 shift mode no como el Strike original con 3 y este tiene todas las armas de Strike antiguo menos los escudos :P)-

Con que quieres batalla eeh? Pues yo te dare una leccion!-dice Raul-

Ustedes dos encárguense de esos buenos para nada yo me encargo de los murasames- dice Astrid-

Entendido- dicen los dos como un coro-

0.00000Scs – dice en el reloj de un rubio con mascara- bueno! A llegado la hora de atacar Orb!

Entendido Capitan Seth-dice el conductor de la nave de combate-

Preparen los cañones Tristan! Los Variants y los misiles!- dice Seth-

Preparados al 100% señor!

Apunten a los hangares de Orb! Destruiremos sus MS primero!

Apuntados los hangares! Esperando orden de fuego

FUEGO!!!!

Cañones Tristan fuego! Cañones Variants, Fuego! Misiles! Fuego!

En Orb…

Disparos y misiles detectandose! Objetivo… LOS HANGARES DE MS!!!!

QUE!!??- dice Athrun al recibir la información-

Athrun! Tenemos que hacer algo…! Actualmente las tropas de la alianza de la tierra esta en el espacio! Que tal si salgo en el Arcángel?-dice Kira-

Es muy arriesgado Kira… actualmente el Eternal Freedom acaba de terminarse… asi que si podemos…-dice Athrun-

Podemos? A que te refieres con eso? Acaso tambien iras tu?-pregunta Kira-

El Forever Justice esta listo ya… asi que tambien podre ir…-dice Athrun-

Y que pasara con Cagalli y los chicos?? Los vas a dejar?

Cagalli decidió quedarse en Orb y los chicos iran con nosotros… seran de buena ayuda… ademas Dearkka se quedara con Cagalli aquí… el lo tendra todo bajo control…-dice Athrun-

Bien… entonces partiremos mañana…-dice Kira-

Señores! Los misiles a las 1 en punto! Distancia 270 Alpha! El impacto será en 50 segundos!!

Avisa al Strike y al Aegis a interceptarlos! Ellos estan lo suficiente cerca!-dice Kira-

_Comunicando con el Strike y Aegis! __Fuentes de calor se han aproximado! Dejen lo que estan haciendo y vayan a proteger los hangares de MS que van a destruir los misiles rapido!_

Que?! Los hangares! Rayos!!-dice Nyo volando a toda velocidad a los hangares-

Aght! Tendremos que ir rapido! Según las indicaciones impactaran en 36 segundos!-dice Ryu-

Grr!! Ok activemos el modo de velocidad!-Dice Nyo-

Vamos!-dice Ryu-

Activando Light Mode! Modo batalla en Light mode! Activado!-dice Nyo cuando en sus alas de desprenden los dos propulsores gigantes y se transforman en alas como las del Freedom-

Light Battle mode activado!-dice mientras las alas del Aegis se abren y se caen los propulsores gigantes-

Lograran llegar a tiempo? Salvaran a Orb de la destrucción total? Veamos eso en el proximo capitulo! Titulado El inicio de la leyenda de los nuevos heroes.


	2. inicio de los nuevos heroes

Capitulo II: El inicio de la leyenda de los nuevos heroes

Ehh!! No nos dejen atrás tontos! Acaso no somos nada??????? –dice Raul furioso y volviendose loco-

Moriran ahora!! Muahaha!!!-dice Paul-

No vayan! Nos han dado una orden de retirada! Atacaran con el cañon positronico! Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir!!

Si señora!-dicen los dos obedecidamente aunque sin ganas-

Ya llegamos! Aquí vienen los misiles!!- dice Nyo preparandose para disparar-

Geez! Esto sera un impacto fuerte!-dice disparando con sus mini-metralletas (las que estan en la cara)-

Eeeh!! No llegaran a suelos de Orb!-dice disparando con su rifle y sus mini-metralletas-

_En la nave enemiga_

Señor! Han llegado Astrid Raul y Paul!

Haganlos pasar! Dispararemos el cañon en 2 minutos! Empezando ahora!

Si señor! BlueAngel! Preparando cañon positronico-PD: el BlueAngel es igual que l Arcángel solo que es azul y es facil camuflagearse con el en el mar.-

_Mientras en le campo de batalla_

Eeh!! – dice Ryu tirandos contra los disparos Tristan-

Rayos! De donde vienen destos ataques!-dice Nyo tirandose al tiro del Variant-

_En el cuartel general de Orb_

Señor! Fuente de calor detectandose! es una nave de batalla!!

Que??!! Como pudieron pasar de nuestras defensas?

Rayos!!!!!!! Kira! Podran los gundam podran resistir eso?

No se… lo mas probable es que yo tambien tenga que salir…

Hmmm… entonces saldremos…!

Ok! Vamos!!! Athrun… tenemos que defender Orb… asi que… Cagalli y los demas se quedaran… no los podremos proteger si algo pasa aquí… estas seguro que quieres ir tambien?

Si Kira… ademas… Dearkka estara aquí… no creo que pase nada

Es cierto… bueno! Vamos a los Gundam!

Vamos! –dicho esto los dos salen caminando a los Gundams…

_Mientras en el campo de batalla_

Que es eso?- pregunta Nyo-

Creo que es una nave de combate del enemigo… ya se de donde vinieron esos disparos!!

Que? Ryu! Mira! Estan preparando otro disparo!

Que?! Es el cañon positronico! Rapido! Disparale!-dicho esto los dos disparan pero son detenidos por el escudo de un MS-

Noo!! Va a disparar!!

Rayos!

_Mientras en el hangar del Forever Justice y Eternal Freedom _

Kira y Athrun entran en sus MS

Tendremos que ir al campo de batalla de nuevo Freedom…

Espero que te encuentres bien viejo amigo

Sistemas en linea, energia cargada al 100%! Kira Yamato! Freedom! Voy saliendo!

_Freedom puedes despegar_

Voy para alla!-dicho esto el Eternal Freedom sale volando a una buena velocidad-

Sistemas encedidos, energia cargada, Forever Justice listo! Athrun Zala! Abra las compuertas!

_Justice puede despegar_

Justice! Voy saliendo!

_Mientras en el campo de batalla_

Eeeehh!!!!!!!! No dejare que destruyas Orb!!!! Nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Nyo mientras se lanza al disparo-

Yo menos!!!-dice Ryu que tambien se lanza la disparo-

En el campo se puede ver la pelea de los dos contra el potente rayo

Ggrrr…!!! Rayos! Esta hecho un horno aquí adentro!!

Puedo decir lo mismo aquí Nyo!

Acaso este rayo no se acaba? Si sigue asi el Strike o aguantara!!

Grr! El Aegis tampoco! Rayos!

_De repente pasa un rayo por el cañon y este explota… es el Freedom!_

Espero no haber llegado tarde chicos!

Yo tampoco esperp haber llegado tarde… el Freedom es mas rapido asi que llego primero… lo siento Ryu no pude ser yo el que disparara

No importa padre… de todos modos llegaste!

Hehe… cuidado! Estan saliendo Ms de la nave!

Son Noir Blasters!!-dice Nyo sorprendido-

Y tambien estan los Gundam Huter, Blaster Abyss y Saber Chaos!

Padre! Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de Abyss y Chaos ustedes de Hunter y los Noir Blasters!

Ok Ryu! Vamos Kira!

Dale!

Ustedes dos! Pelearon con nosotros! No han muerto después de casi habernos dado!! –dice Raul sacando su lanza-

Y tu no me has devolvido el gundam!!- dice Nyo sacando su Sable Laser-

Tu!!! Moriras por querer quitarme el MS!!-dice Paul sacando su rifle-

Si claro! Ese Gundam es de nosotros! – dice Ryu sacando su rifle tambien-

En la pelea entre Freedom y Justice vs Hunter y los Noir Blasters

Athrun! Tu encargate de los Noirs! Yo me encargo del Hunter!

Ok Kira! Pero no lo elimines tan rapido… dejalo intentar… ok?

Dale Athrun… pero si yo dejo que intenten y hagan su mejor esfuerzo… no soy tan malo…

Dale!!!-dicho esto los dos salen impulsados-

Eres fuerte Abyss! Pero no lo suficiente!!- dice Nyo mientras chocan lanza vs espada- pero aunque la lanza sea mas fuerte!! Lograre vencerte!!!!!!!

Ya veremos esto!!-dice Raul haciendo que su lanza crezca-

Que demonios es eso? Rayos!-dice sacando su sable doble- no eres el unico que tiene armas grandes!

Luego empiezan a atacarse a cada uno

Tienes mala punteria viejo!- dice Ryu disparándole justamente al escudo-

Grr!! Eres bueno! Pero veremos si puedes con esto!!-dicho esto Paul dispara 5 veces y las 5 le dan en el escudo y una le rosea el brazo-

Te quitaste el escudo!!-dicho esto le dispara y le da en la cabeza-

Tu tambien! Haha!!-dicho eso le dispara en un pie-

Rayos! Toma esto!- dicho eso le tira el boomerang de luz y le corta un pie al chaos-

Gr!!

En la pelea entre el Freedom y el Hunter

Hola niña!-dice Kira sacando su rifle-

A quien le dices niña anciano!- dice sacando su espada-

Hehe lo siento- dice disparandole con muchaa destreza y el hunter se cubre con el escudo-

Toma esto!!-dice mientras trata de cortarlo en dos pero falla-

Que paso? Que tuve que tomar? Un vaso de agua? Estoy sediento- dice sonriendo Kira- ah si! Toma esto! Espero que no te duela!

Que?! A que te refieres!

Esto!-dice Kira mientras le dispara con los cañones de la cadera-

Aaaaaaghtt!!!!! Maldito! Te matare!

Esto me gusta… ademas… como te llamas? Yo soy Kira Yamato… y tu?- después de escuchar el nombre la chica se pone aun mas furiosa-

TE MATARE!! TE JURO QUE TE MATAREE!! NO SOY UNA SIMPLE NORMAL!! YO SOY UNA COORDINADORA! LA QUE IBA A SER LA SUPREMA!! PERO TU! TU ERES KIRA YAMATO! ME QUITASTE EL TRONO! NO EXISTIRAS MAS NUNCA! TU EXISTENCIA ES UN DELITO!-despues de esa confesión Kira y Athrun quedan en shock-

Que?! No puede ser! Gaah!-dice Kira mientras es perseguido por el Hunter-

MUEREE!!!!- dice poniendose en SEED Mode-

Kira! _No puede ser! Ella iba a ser la coordinadora suprema? Rayos! Kira estara en graves aprietos!-_ piensa Athrun-

Gah! Que rapidez! Casi alcanza al Freedom! Rayos! Ella es buena!-dice Kira evadiendo los ataques del Hunter-

No huyas cobarde! Enfréntame como el Coordinador supremo que eres!! O acaso el coordinador estrella no puede contra una simple coordinadora? Es eso lo que eres?!! Una simple gallina?!- dice Astrid enfadada en SEED mode-

Gr!! Por que tu?!!-dice Kira evadiendo los ataques del Hunter-

No podras evadirme para siempre!- dice sacando 4 (err… digamosles… esas cositas que salen del Freedom… que empiezan a disparar… eh… Nodos? Si nodos…) nodos de su espalda-

Que? Este modelo tambien tiene nodos?! Rayos! Esta lleno de sorpresas!!

Derribanlo!-dice mientras sus nodos empiezan a dispararle al Freedom-

Gaah!

Ok aquí va como Kira se las resuelve:

El Freedom se voltea para atrás y se defiende de un tiro luego da una vuelta 180° y se cubre de otro su alarma suena y se voltea para atrás y se defiende de un sablazazo que le da Astrid y le da un sablazo para que se aleje ya que esta cabizbajo se impulsa para abajo para evadir los 4 disparos en diferentes direcciones luego le dispara a uno pero falla y otro le dispara y de defiende con el escudo, da media vuelta y de defiende de otro sablazo de Astrid y le da otro sablazo para que de aleje se impulsa para arriba para evadir 2 tiros que forman un X y del centro de la X viene otro disparo Kira logra defenderse pero Astrid aparece arriba y lo patea para abajo haciendo que sea un blanco facil, el Freedom se logra balancear y pone su escudo pero es impactado gravemente por los 4 tiros y la flecha de luz del Hunter. El Freedom contra ataca sacando su sable laser y volando hacia el enemigo.

Mientras en la pelea entre el Strike y el Abyss

Gahh!! Quien eres tu?!- dice Nyo enfadado-

Eres fuerte niño! Grr…! Me complicas las cosas!!

Y tu a mi las cosas me las haces casi imposibles!

Eehhh!! Muere!!!-dice Raul lanzándose contra el Strike con su lanza en posición para atravesarlo-

No morire aquí!!-dice mientras coloca su escudoy va volando hacia en Abyss-

EEEHH!!! MORIRAS AQUÍ!!

Jamas morire en un campo de batalla como este!!! Nunca!!!-dice Nyo y después de eso hay un Zoom en su ojo mostrando como una semilla color violeta cae y se explota-

El Strike usa el escudo se hace un lado y con el escudo hace un lado la lanza del Abyss y le corta el brazo izquierdo al Abyss

Maldito niño!-dice mientras le desbarata el brazo derecho al Strike-

Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? No te mato porque mi papa me dijo que no! Pero no dijo que no te desbaratara!!! GAAHH!!!-dice mientras saca un sable con el otro brazo y le destruye el otro brazo al Abyss y le corta la cabeza y lo patea-

Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Me dieron! Me dieron!!- dice mientras cae directo al BlueAngel-

Y esto es para que tardes bastante en reconstruirte!-dice sacando su rifle y le dispara en los pies al pobre Abyss ya destruido-

Mientras en la pelea entre el Aegis y el Chaos

Rayos! Este niño se mueve rapido! No le doy en ninguna!- dice molesto Paul-

Ya me canse de la pistola! Ahora te partire!!-dice Ryu con gotas de sudor en la frente y sacando el sable-

Yo tambien me canse de ti! Ahora moriras!-dice sacando una espada como la que tienen los Zaku ( la espada de metal que tenia el MS en uno de los primeros capitulos de Gundam SEED pero esta esta en los bordes con luz)

Eehh!!

Moriras niño!

Yo te partire en 4!

Pues yo en 2!! Haha!

Tienes suerte de que no me permitan matar!

Muere!!!!!!

Gaah!!

El Aegis y el Chaos empiezan a chocar espadas, el Chaos enciende propulsores al maximo y va al Aegis a toda velocidad y lo manda a volar. El Aegis se logra balancear pero cuando lo hace el Chaos llega y le corta el brazo derecho.

Ahora si moriras! Hahaha!

GA! No morire aquí!! Jamas!- ahí Ryu recuerda su promesa con Nyo antes de empezar a manejar MS "_**prometeme que no moriras en un campo de batalla… tu tampoco mueras Nyo… hagamos esa promesa"**_ – le prometi a Nyo… ahora no morire- después de lo dicho hay un Zoom en su ojo y se ve una semilla azul callendo y se hace cenizas-

Eeh!!!!! Muere!!! Jauajajaaja!!

El Aegis evade el golpe y se pone atrás del Chaos y saca sus cuchilla del brazo (acuérdense que el Aegis tiene cuchillas de luz en los brazos y pies) y le destruye los brazos al Chaos

Rayos! Este niño! Me tendre que ir! Gaah!

Mientras en la batalla entre el Freedom y el Hunter

Eehh!! Muere Yamato!!

Grr!! Esta niña porque es tan buena!- dice Kira mientras evade los tiros de los nodos (recuerden que Kira aun no entra en SEED Mode)-

El Freedom lanza sus nodos y ordenan que ataquen al Hunter y destruyan sus brazos.

Que es esto? El tambien tiene? Quee?!! Noo!!-dice mientras su brazo derecho es rozado por un tiro del nodo-

No me importa que seas un coordinador o que me odies! Solo se que estas siendo manipulada y eso no me agrada! Y tambien se que si te capturo moriras! Asi que mejor! Me haré cargo de que te retires!- dice mientras sus nodos de ponen alado de el y lanza todos sus cañones y le da en los pies, los brazos, el arma, la cabeza y en los nodos. Y la tira a la nave.-

Retirada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Seth-

Ending Theme

El proximo episodio! La salida del Arcángel

Sean valientes y luchen por Orb! Nyo y Ryu!

Espero que les haya gustado!!


	3. La saida del Arcangel!

Capitulo 3: La salida del Arcángel

Woah… que suerte, ya se me estaba agotando la energia del Gundam…-dice Nyo mientras que su señalador de energia esta sonando-

A mi tambien… jeje… aunque aguantaron mucho!-dice Ryu contento mientras suena su señalador de energia-

Hmmm… fue una batalla intensa… no Athrun?-dice Kira desanimado-

Naah! Fue una batalla facil… la mas facil que eh tenido…-dice Athrun-

Pues…. Para mi fue dura…. Combati con la penultima coordinadora…. La que iba a tomar mi lugar…-

Hm… ya que nos queda mucha energia… quieres dar una batallita?- dice Athrun tratando de animar a su mejor amigo-

No… ahora solo quiero ir a despedirme de Lacus…. Tu deberias despedirte de Cagalli tambien…-

Ok… vamos!-dice mientras los dos encienden propulsores al maximo-

_En la casa de Kira-_

Lacus! Ya llegue a casa!-

Mama! Ya llegamos a casa!-

Aah! Kira! Nyo! Ya llegaron? Estoy preparando la cena -

Que preparas mama?!! Dime que son costillas con ravioli con queso y coditos a la braza con espagueti en salsa roja…-dice mientras se toca la barriga-

Nada de eso Nyo! Hoy solo comeremos un plato de arroz con puerco y ensalada…-

Aahh… eso nadamas? Pero tengo hambre…-

_En la mansión Atha-_

Cagalli! Ya estamos aquí!

Mama! Donde estas?

Aquí! Estoy en el comedor! Pasen a comer!

15 minutos mas tarde

_En la casa Yamato_

Lacus… mañana saldremos… al espacio… yo y Nyo…-

Aahh… y te tienes que llevar a Nyo? Pero si solo es un niño…-dice Lacus preocupada pero calmada porque sabe que Kira lo va a cuidar bien-

Si… pero no te preocupes…. El estara a salvo-

Pero! Padre! Nunca me dijiste de eso! Tendre que empacar y no me queda mucho tiempo hasta mañana!-

No te preocupes… yo te ayudare…-

Y Ryu tambien va?-

Si Nyo…. Ryu y el tio Athrun….

Wa?! El tio tambien viene?

Si… hehe… no te gusta la idea?

Si… pero? Quien mas nos acompaña?

No se… voy a llamar a Mwu- san para que nos acompañe….

Oohh…..!!y Murrue-sama tambien vendra?

No se… tal ves el señor Andrew venga tambien… necesitaremos su ayuda… en el espacio habran bastantes enemigos…

_En la mansión Atha_

Hmm… padre? De verdad iremos al espacio?

Si… pero no te preocupes… Nyo estara con nosotros… hehe

Ok padre… no importa se que esta mision es de suma importancia… jejejee… y creeme que no moriree…!-

Ok hijo eso es lo que espero!-

_En la casa de Kira_

Alo…? Murrue-san? Habla Kira… vera… queria preguntarle si- no pondre la conversación xD y después Kira llama a Mirialia y todos aceptan-

_Mientras en el BlueAngel_

Hmm…. Los tres MS robados fueron severamente dañados? Waoo… eso fue rapido… cuanto tardara ka reparacion?- le pregunta Seth a su mecanico-

No se… una horas… tal vez dias… pero aquí en la tierra no tenemos los materiales necesitados señor…- dice el mecanico-

Entonces…. Iremos al espacio exterior! cambio y fuera!- y se cierra la conversación-

Iremos al espacio señor?-pregunta el conductor-

Ya oyeron! Al espacio! Propulsores a maxima velocidad! Vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Un dia después!_

Adios Lacus! Volveremos en alrededor de 3 semanas!

Ok Kira! Cuida de Nyo! – dice Lacus con la cara preocupada-

Estare bien madre

Adios Cagalli!

Adios Athrun! Ryu! Cuidate mucho! Ok?

Ok madre! Cuidare a mi padre por ti asi que no te preocupes!!!

Ok!!!!!!!

ADIOSS!!!

Subiendo al Arcángel

Mwu- san! Murrue-san! Miliaria!

Hola Kira… cuanto has crecido!

Ehh miliaria! Como si tu no!

Ya vamos a la nave…

Dale!

Quien sera el capitan?

Lo sera Murrue-sama-dice Kira y todos asienten-

Yo? Porque siempre yo?

Porque tu eres la que tiene mas experiencia!

Hm, esta bien…

Vamoss!!- y todos entran y se colocan en sus asientos

Todos los sistemas listos?

Armas listas!

Misiles listos

Energia cargada al 10000000000000000000%!

Todos los sistemas listos! Arcángel listo para despegar!

Arcángel! Despegue!!!!! Propulsores al maximo! Llegaremos al espacio lo antes posible!-

Orb Sake3 battleship! Despegando!-dice el capitan de otra nave-

Orb Sake2 Battleship! Despegando!-

Orb Sake1 Battleship! Despegando!-

Orb Hope1 Battleship! Despegando!-

Orb Hope2 Battleship! Despegando!-

Orb Hope3 Battleship! Despegando!-

Orb Hope4 Battleship! Despegando!-

Orb Hope5 Battleship! Despegando!-

Rumbo al espacio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dice Nyo contento-

Llegado ya al espacio-

Hm…. Que tal… ya estamos en el espacio… habra que buscar una estacion…-

En una nave terrestre

Señor!! Hemos captado una fuente de calor!

Distancia?!

Distancia 4000, Alpha Bravo! Orange Justin!

Hm… cuantas son?

9 señor!

Ya veo… pero nosotros lo superamos por numeros! Ataquemos! Avisen a las demas 19 naves!

Si señor!

Lancen todas las unidades!!

Nave identificada! Las 9 son de Orb! Una es el Arcángel!

Que? Avisen a las demas naves que saquen todas sus unidades tambien!

Si señor!

En el arcángel

Fuentes de calor detectadas! Cantidad 20!

Que? Son naves?

Si señor! Clase confirmada! Son Victory Sakes!

Que?! Victory Sakes? Esas naves son casi tan poderosas como el Arcángel!

Mas fuentes de calor detectadas! 20 mobile armors y 35 Noir Blasters!

Que?! Hagan salir a los gundams! Modo de batalla 5! Alerten a las demas naves!

Alerta de batalla nivel 5! Pilotos vayan a sus MS por favor!

Rayos! Tan pronto y hay una alerta?-dice Kira sorprendido-

Mwu la Flaga Akatsuki 00 Alla voy!

Kira Yamato Eternal Freedom alla voy!

Athrun Zala Forever Justice alla voy!

Nyo Yamato Saber Strike alla voy!

Ryu Zala Saber Aegis alla voy!

Y salen 20 murasames de las demas naves

Chicos! Ustedes quédense cuidando las naves de Orb! No dejen que se destruyan ni una!-dice Kira-

Entendido!-dicen ambos-

Resumen de la batalla-

Kira le dispara a 4 Noir Blasters en los brazos y Athrun le dispara a 3 en los pies, 15 Noir Blasters se dirigen a las naves Orb Nyo desarma 7 y Ryu desarma 7 tambien y entre los dos desarman 1, mwu destruye unos cuantos y van destruyendo poco a poco.

En Orb-

Entra a la oficina de Cagalli un hombre y una mujer-

Cagalli, quiero ir a espacio-dice el hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojizos-

Yo tambien señorita Cagalli-

Hmmm esta bien… se uniran con el Arcángel…. Y Shinn… el Shining Destiny esta para que lo uses y Lunamaria el Speed Impulse esta listo tambien-

Gracias, Cagalli –dice shinn retirandose con un saludo militar-

Si gracias señorita Cagalli- dice Lunamaria retirandose de la misma forma-

Partiran ahora mismo!! –dice Cagalli antes de que salieran-

Mejor ahora que nunca-

En el hangar del destiny y impulse-

Bueno…. Aquí vamos Lunamaria!

Vamos! Shinn!

Shinn Asuka! Destiny!! Despegando!

Lunamaria Hawke! Impulse!! Despegando!

Dicho esto el Destiny hace una vuelta y sale volando tornandose en PS mode y el impulse se arma y van a toda velocidad al espacio-

Ending Theme-

Como sera la bienvenida para el Destiny y el Impulse en el epacio?

Abre tus alas y vuela alto Destiny!


End file.
